


Сеанс

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Series: Другой уровень отношений [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Caretaking, Demons, Fear of touching, Fictional Creatures - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: "Азирафель решил, что Кроули нужен массаж – значит, он сделает ему массаж. Ну, или Кроули три месяца кряду будет ежедневно выслушивать благие проповеди о пользе массажа – а потом все равно согласится. Потому что это невыносимо".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Другой уровень отношений [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821601
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте ничего не происходит, кроме массажа. 
> 
> Саундтрек к фику для тех, кому такое нравится:  
> R.E.M. - Loosing My Religion  
> Muse - Starlight  
> RHCP - Otherside  
> AWOLNATION - Sail  
> Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus
> 
> Время написания: 29 июля - 3 августа 2019.

«Перестань на меня так пялиться!» – хотелось выпалить Кроули, но он вовремя сдержался. Рявкни он так, Азирафель, конечно, сразу перестал бы. Чего Кроули на деле вовсе не хотелось. Вообще-то он был бы рад, если бы на него так таращились круглые сутки. Просто… такие взгляды создавали ложное впечатление, будто они, посоветовавшись, все-таки остановились не на массаже, а на сексе. Хотя ангел, разумеется, ничего такого не имел в виду. Все творящееся творилось только в голове у Кроули, и он совершенно не мог прекратить этот неконструктивный процесс. Угораздило же его вообще об этом подумать! Шесть тысяч лет не думал – и прекрасно жил. А теперь никак не мог отделаться от навязчивых ассоциаций, которые очень мешали. «Ты демон, тебе положено думать… всякое такое», – попытался успокоить себя Кроули, но так и не понял, помогло ему или не очень. 

В общем, он стоял перед Азирафелем голый по пояс, а тот на него пялился – как подозревал Кроули, из сугубо исследовательского интереса. Но физиономия у ангела при этом была такая, будто Кроули – не Кроули, а подлинник Джоконды. То есть, что-то исключительно красивое, ценное и примечательное. От чего было изрядно не по себе. Настолько, что хотелось превратиться в змею и уползти под шкаф. Кажется, ровно поэтому у Кроули дурацкие мысли о сексе и возникали. О сексе, о том, что Азирафель решил изваять его ростовую статую и примеривается, как это лучше сделать – с крыльями или без, или вот о том, что ангела переполняет энтузиазм от перспективы наконец применить на живом существе все, что он усвоил на экспресс-курсах массажа. Любое, самое дебильное, объяснение куда лучше укладывалось в голову, чем мысль, что на Кроули можно смотреть вот так просто так.

«Вообще-то это забавно, – подумал Кроули еще одну удачно отвлекающую от взглядов Азирафеля мысль. – Мы так давно знакомы, а он меня ни разу без одежды не видел. А я его – тем более». Это и правда было почти комично, учитывая, что без физической оболочки, в истинном облике, Азирафель видел Кроули постоянно. Как и тот его. Даже напрягаться слишком сильно было не надо: чуть сконцентрировать взгляд – и ангел начинал сиять, а за спиной разворачивались, как белый плащ, крылья. Зато как они выглядят в одной «одежде из плоти», никто из них не был в курсе. Очень забавно! Эта смешная мысль его приободрила. Кроули вздохнул – и решительно направился к кушетке, отчего Азирафель наконец встрепенулся и отвел взгляд. Ее очень хотелось назвать с большой буквы: Кушетка. Зачем ангел вместо обычного массажного стола добыл этот образец антиквариата с гнутыми ножками, было ведомо лишь ему самому и Господу. Но оно впечатляло. Невзирая даже на то, что обивку Азирафель немедля перекрасил в свою любимую «шотландку». Так что Кроули даже не выдержал и поинтересовался, войдя в комнату: «Мы тут собираемся массажем или психоанализом заниматься?» – чем, само собой, немедленно смутил Азирафеля до розовых ушей. Таращиться тот зато нисколько не смущался.

На кушетку Кроули лег (или даже «возлег», это ее антикварному высочеству куда больше подходило) с чувством неотвратимости грядущего. Азирафель решил, что Кроули нужен массаж – значит, он сделает ему массаж. Ну, или Кроули три месяца кряду будет ежедневно выслушивать благие проповеди о пользе массажа – а потом все равно согласится. Потому что это невыносимо. Хотя, по правде сказать, демон вовсе не был уверен, что массаж как-то поможет… с его симптомами. Точнее, он был свято уверен, что с ними не поможет ничего. Кроме Благости Господней, которой ему по определению не положено.  
Лениво повернув голову набок, Кроули увидел, как ангел, сняв пиджак, закатывает рукава. И в таком виде ужасно напоминает доктора из какой-нибудь викторианской больницы. Особенно в сочетании с Кушеткой и остальным магазином, где вещи возрастом меньше полувека нужно было старательно выискивать. Зрелище отчего-то показалось Кроули уютным, очень расслабляющим. И он действительно почти смог расслабиться, как ему казалось, когда Азирафель велел:

– Расслабься, – ровно в тот момент, когда на спину Кроули легла его ладонь, щедро политая массажным маслом. И прошлась сверху вниз, до поясницы.

«Твою мать, как ты себе это представляешь – расслабься?!» – мысленно завопил демон, потому что рука ангела оставила на спине широкий след из обжигающе горячих мурашек, которые расползались оттуда по рукам и ногам, заставляя их нервно подрагивать. Кроули, определенно, все еще реагировал на прикосновения Азирафеля слишком сильно. Противоестественно. Болезненно. Хотя был практически уверен, что после тех… продолжительных объятий, его попустило. Но попускать оно даже и не собиралось. Оно собиралось сожрать Кроули мозг в процессе его тщетных попыток расслабиться, пока его физическое тело за каким-то хреном желало трястись от прикосновений ангела, как от тропической лихорадки. Прекрасное времяпровождение, что и говорить… Зато, учитывая, что быстро это не кончится, есть время подумать, с какого перепуга Кроули вообще так реагирует. Что за ерунда с ним творится, в конце-то концов?

– Ты… уверен, что это удачная идея?.. С массажем… – выдавил он, когда рук на его спине стало две, а мурашек – численностью не меньше, чем с армию США. Причем они явно начинали Третью мировую и приступили к боевому развертыванию и последующему марш-броску. 

– Уверен, – коротко ответил ангел, который почему-то продолжал быть очень немногословным для себя. Кроули собирался обдумать эту странность в поведении, но вышло у него с трудом, потому что мурашки пошли в атаку на превосходящие силы противника. Те, которые возникали из-за левой руки Азирафеля – на тех, которые возникали из-за правой. Это, определенно, было слишком. Возможно, Кроули просто не годился для такого количества прикосновений. Или для такого количества ангельских прикосновений… Все остальные, посторонние, Кроули, помнится, переносил намного легче. Как-то же ему удались эксперименты в античном Риме. (Опять про секс! Сколько можно уже?) Или тогда он был еще ничего, а за последующие две с небольшим тысячи лет испортился. Или ангелам просто нельзя трогать демонов и наоборот… 

Хотя нет, раньше они пожимали друг другу руки и все в таком роде. И было нормально. Значит, эта версия не годится. Ужасно дурацкая. Он вообще ее подумал только потому, что соображал плохо. И чем дальше, тем хуже: ощущения от прикосновений каким-то образом заняли в сознании практически все свободное место. Хотя Кроули всегда полагал, что пространства там предостаточно. Туда, в конце концов, целая туманность влезала в свое время и еще парочка соседних звезд. А это намного больше, чем какие-то там ощущения физической оболочки, и… Нет, он определенно был не в порядке. И непонятно, для чего массаж нужен, когда у него прямо сейчас ничего не болит. И болеть не собирается. Он ничего похожего на боль не чувствовал вовсе – ни в лопатках, ни в крыльях, ни вокруг…  
Все, что он чувствовал – что у него спина горит, будто ее кипятком облили. И когда руки Азирафеля скользили по ней туда-сюда, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, хотелось задрожать и податься навстречу, чтобы еще сильнее… Куда уж еще сильнее?.. Дурацкое тело! Делало такую чушь… Потому что ему, телу, было приятно. Ладонь у Азирафеля была такая же мягкая и теплая, как его улыбка, Кроули почувствовал это, когда сжимал ее в своей совсем недавно. А сейчас ладоней было две, и они все время что-нибудь делали со спиной Кроули, будто Азирафель улыбнулся ему сто пятьдесят раз подряд и уже заулыбал до полусмерти, но не собирался останавливаться. Вообще-то и одной улыбки ангела порой могло быть многовато, так что от нее хотелось зажмуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть. И единственного прикосновения тоже могло быть слишком много… А тут их оказалось столько! «У меня переизбыток приятных ощущений», – наконец выставил себе верный диагноз Кроули, после чего все же расслабился. Неожиданно для себя самого.


	2. Chapter 2

Сильнее всего Азирафель сейчас боялся Кроули… оскорбить. Задеть неловким словом, растревожить что-нибудь, что тревожить не следует – и сломать, испортить то, что видел и ощущал сейчас почти так же ясно, как физическую оболочку демона. Поэтому он практически ничего не говорил. Если он куда-то не туда надавит или что-то не так повернет, это будет не очень страшно, легко поправимо. А здесь… Собственно, последние минут пять ангел пытался подобрать тому, что он видел, подходящее наименование. И терялся в облаке слов, вычитанных из горы книг, старых и новых, не находя нужного. Он увидел это безымянное нечто там, в соседней комнате, когда Кроули протянул к нему руку – и Азирафелю показалось, что воздух между ними сломался с хрустальным звоном, так пронзительно было это видеть, ощущать. То, которому он не мог подобрать слова, которому, быть может, нужно было не одно слово, несколько, много – тех, которые смогут верно рассказать о том, что демон так долго и так сильно прятал внутри. А потом он позволил Азирафелю увидеть: краешек, кусочек, словно луч, пробивающийся в узкую щель из-за приоткрытой двери. И тогда ангел шагнул навстречу и обнял – пока успевал, пока было можно, пока выходило – чтобы постараться никогда больше не отпускать. Он не мог сказать ничего увереннее, нежели «постараться», потому что это было трудно. Привычный Кроули вернулся к Азирафелю буквально через пару секунд после того, как они разжали объятья. Обозвал массажер баклажаном и сообщил, что он ему не нравится, потом целых три с половиной раза подряд попытался отказаться от массажа и, кроме того, высказал сомнительное замечание про кушетку. Азирафель любил его таким – уже не первую тысячу лет, так давно любил, что представить не мог, как бывает иначе. И эта любовь его ослепила. Ангел вовсе не был уверен, что теперь ясное зрение до конца вернулось к нему. Ведь он же думал, он всерьез думал, что наконец понял тогда, после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса, что творится у Кроули внутри. И ошибся снова.

«Глупый ангел!» – отругал себя Азирафель. Наивный, беспечный слепец – вот кто он такой. Он воспринимал изменения в их отношениях как нечто вполне естественное, практически очевидное… Они стали ближе, им ни к чему старые условности, от которых наконец можно с легким сердцем отказаться, и это хорошо. Все к лучшему, все к счастью. Тем более к счастью, что Азирафель наконец может предложить Кроули заняться его спиной, которая ангела беспокоила последние три с половиной тысячи лет (он еще отругал себя тогда, что раньше не заметил). И не знал, не подозревал даже, предположить не мог, как эта их не-близость была мучительна для его демона – как долго, сильно, больно это его терзало. И Азирафель был перед ним виноват во много большем, нежели непростительно долгое отсутствие помощи со спиной. 

«Сколько? – спрашивал он себя. – Две тысячи лет, дольше?..» Кроули сказал: «Ты мог сделать это еще в Риме»… но, может, лишь потому, что до тех пор ангел вовсе не был похож на того, кто способен это сделать. А вовсе не потому, что раньше Кроули не был к подобному готов. Они могли бы стать ближе, еще в Риме. Азирафель теперь хранил эти слова в сердце, как драгоценное признание. Это оно и было, признание в том, как мучительно, бесконечно его демон жаждал этой близости. И в том, насколько невозможной он ее считал. Признание в том самом, чему никак не выходило подобрать нужного слова, в том, которое Кроули так долго прятал, а теперь показал. Этому неназванному так невыносимо сильно был нужен Азирафель, а тот не приходил. Оставался невозможно, недопустимо далеко от самого дорогого ему создания, самого ценного и важного во всей Сотворенной Вселенной. 

Кроули дрожал. Эта странная лихорадка не унималась до конца ни пока Азирафель обнимал его, ни потом. Хотя демон вел себя как обычно, но когда так хорошо кого-то знаешь, неизбежно видишь даже малейшие изменения в знакомых наизусть движениях. И Азирафель знал, что его демон все это время напряженно, едва заметно подрагивает. И попросил его расслабиться, надеясь, что Кроули послушает и попытается. Вполне возможно, он действительно попытался, вот только это не помогло. Почему-то от прикосновений, которые должны были стать расслабляющими, дрожь стала еще сильнее. Стала крупной и заметной, будто у Кроули температура под сорок подскочила – чего с его демоническим телом случиться в принципе практически не могло. И он действительно был слишком горячий, и сердце у него билось учащенно, а дыхание стало неровным и прерывистым. 

Азирафель перепугался не на шутку! Да что там, он почти запаниковал: такие вещи с их телами могли происходить только если все было очень-очень плохо. Вот только ангел не представлял, что могло случиться. Ведь он пока даже старался не трогать там, в том месте, где должно было болеть, где из спины вырастали невидимые обычному человеческому взгляду черные смоляные крылья. Он ничего страшного не делал, а Кроули было плохо настолько, что впору было подумать, будто с демоном… происходило то, о чем лучше не думать. Даже на всякий случай не представлять. Потому что развоплощение для них обоих теперь означало вещи куда худшие, чем бумажная волокита. И к тому же оно неизбежно значило – остаться без второго, оказаться в опасности, когда некому прийти на помощь. Так что куда как лучше было подумать о том, что творится с Кроули и как, к Дьяволу и Господу, его спасать от этого.

Азирафель уже открыл рот, чтобы испуганно спросить: «Что с тобой?» – когда Кроули тоном ребенка, которому очень не хочется пить горькое лекарство, поинтересовался, точно ли идея с массажем так хороша. И ангел все понял. На него волной накатило облегчение, а следом – такое же пронзительное сопереживание. Его демон был напуган. Чересчур сильно для такой совершенно нестрашной, в сущности, ситуации. Панически. И это действительно значило, что Кроули очень плохо, но он не мог от этого умереть. Слава Господу! Зато мог глубоко страдать, две тысячи лет, а может и дольше… Желая прикоснуться и пугаясь уже одного своего желания, а уж тем более самих прикосновений. 

«Тише, мой дорогой. Все в порядке. Успокойся», – хотелось сказать ангелу и снова обнять. Прижать к себе, словно защищая своего демона от Ада, от страха, от него самого, ото всего на свете. Но Азирафель не стал, бросив лишь одно короткое «уверен» в ответ на сомнения Кроули. Он все еще опасался сказать неподходящие слова, от которых Кроули, скорее всего, перестанет пугаться, но вновь захлопнется, как раковина. И неизвестно когда и как удастся снова ее открыть, если ему настолько страшно. Азирафель никогда раньше не видел и не слышал, чтобы у демона или ангела случалась паническая атака, но если подумать, ничего невозможного в этом не было. В отличие от гриппа, паника начиналась в сознании. А разум демона мог сотворить с его физической оболочкой очень многое, и паническую атаку в том числе. И творил, прямо сейчас. И ангелу нужно было сделать так, чтобы он перестал, при этом не испортив все остальное, хорошее… прекрасное.

Ангел боялся неверных слов, но для того, чтобы выразить чувства, эмоции, переживания – слова никогда не были обязательны. И если Кроули пугался прикосновений, его можно было попытаться успокоить… ими же. Тем, что они вовсе не страшные, чем бы они так его ни пугали. Мягко, но уверенно сжать ладонями плечи – это просто, это значит: «Не бойся». И погладить вниз по спине: «Все хорошо». А потом дальше, сложнее, Азирафель вполне мог сказать руками несказанное раньше: «Тише, мой дорогой. Все в порядке. Успокойся». И еще: «Я с тобой, я тебя люблю, и мы вместе с этим справимся». Они как-то справились с Апокалипсисом, в конце-то концов, и сейчас у них тоже все получится. Раз уж Кроули не собирается от него никуда развоплощаться, раз уж они вместе.

Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, Азирафель и слышал это, и ощущал под руками – и улыбался. «Вот и чудесно, – говорили Кроули его пальцы и ладони. – Слава Господу, теперь все точно в порядке…» А потом он и сам себе позволил наконец расслабиться немного, обратить внимание не только на ощущения Кроули, но и на свои собственные. Азирафелю, в конце концов, было любопытно – так близко и много трогать его впервые. «Определенно, массаж для этого годится куда лучше, чем секс. Да и полезнее намного», – умиротворенно рассудил ангел. Хотя и то, и другое позволяло познакомиться с чужим телом довольно близко. Но из того, что Азирафелю было известно о плотской любви, это зачастую оказывалось довольно торопливым и сумбурным процессом. А сейчас у него было сколько угодно времени, чтобы рассмотреть и пощупать Кроули как следует, не спеша, пускай и только со спины. Телу Кроули, тонкому, гибкому – очень подходило слово «змеиное», выражаясь и образно, и прямо. Сложно было представить его в каком-то ином телесном облике, по правде сказать: все же оболочка всегда в большей или меньшей мере отражала содержание. «И то самое, скрытое содержание, которое ты сегодня впервые разглядел, она отражает тоже», – вдруг осенился Азирафель, проводя пальцами вдоль выступающих позвонков. Пальцы будто перекатывались по косточкам ребер, которые на худощавой спине было легко нащупать: вниз, вверх и снова вниз… Впереди, там, куда двигались руки, маячили острые лопатки – именно откуда росли крылья. Там Азирафель до сих пор трогал Кроули с осторожностью, хоть и знал, что придется намного сильнее, если он действительно хочет помочь. Но ангел все же опасался сделать слишком неприятно, чересчур больно. Потому что Кроули выглядел сейчас… ужасно хрупким. И Азирафелю хотелось касаться исключительно бережно этого прочнейшего из возможных в природе тел, способного пережить очень многое. Потому что Кроули казался ему в эту минуту невероятно уязвимым внутри и снаружи. Везде, весь целиком. У Азирафеля ненадолго перехватило дыхание от неожиданного трепета внутри. Он взволнованно закусил губу, а потом наконец назвал то, что видел перед собой, нужным словом. Хрупкость.


	3. Chapter 3

Если закрыть глаза, Кроули начинало казаться, будто он плывет среди звезд. Как тогда, раньше… до всего, до того, как он стал тем, кем был сейчас. Он любил так делать – звезды были такие красивые, их можно было трогать, гладить, зажечь ярче или притушить. Однажды он, помнится, не рассчитал и сколлапсировал сверхновую в черную дыру. Как же ему тогда влетело! Хотя не так уж и страшно, если вдуматься… По сравнению с тем, что было потом, вообще ничего не очень страшно. О последнем, впрочем, думать не хотелось. Он и старался не думать, продолжал плыть, ощущая, что сейчас все, может быть, даже лучше, чем тогда. Раньше он был один, а теперь у него есть Азирафель. Рядом с ним. Кроули чувствовал его руки на спине – и это возвращало его к телесной оболочке. Отчасти. Крылья все равно казались непривычно осязаемыми. Он даже приоткрыл глаз, чтобы проверить, не материализовал ли их так же случайно, как схлопнул когда-то сверхновую. Но крыльев не было. Зато Азирафель был. Это успокаивало, и можно было снова закрыть глаза – и плыть. И ощущать. 

Когда непонятные бурные реакции тела Кроули закончились, все стало очень даже неплохо. Хоть и странновато. Ему казалось, что спина у него мягкая, как глина, и Азирафель прямо сейчас вылепливает из нее что-то новое. Или проминает на ней веселенький узорчик. Или неприличное слово… впрочем, нет, это ангел не стал бы. Хотя было бы забавно. Кроули никогда не ощущал себя таким… пластичным. Даже в змеином облике. Наверное, в этом и заключался смысл массажа. Но он все равно зачем-то думал, что тело реагирует так именно на Азирафеля. От него оно становилось мягче. Весь Кроули становился мягче… В кои-то веки мысль об этом почти не казалась пугающей. Только на краю сознания маячила совсем смутно дурная уверенность, что долго так хорошо быть не может. Как нельзя бесконечно плыть среди звезд. Обязательно наступит проклятое «потом». 

– Сейчас может быть несколько неприятно, – голос Азирафеля, привычно мягкий, все равно заставил слегка дернуться. Будто «потом» уже наступило. Но Кроули тут же обозвал себя идиотом. Это же лечебный массаж, там что-то такое должно быть, вроде, чтобы надавливали, а оно хрустело. И оно вполне может быть неприятно, в самом деле.

– М-хм, – невнятно согласился Кроули, а потом ощутил… ничего. Возле лопаток и вокруг чувствительность тела уверенно стремилась к нулю.

«Ну логично, – рассудил Кроули. – Не чувствую – вот оно и не болит». И тут же задумался, стоит ли соврать Азирафелю, что ему стало лучше после массажа, чтобы тот не расстраивался, или сказать честно. Что ему и так плохо не было. Никак не было. А потом что-то и впрямь хрустнуло, и Кроули услышал – будто кто-то говорил у него в голове, прямо между ушами.

«…и Она отвратит навеки лице Свое…»

«Зачем?..» – подумал Кроули, стараясь прогнать эти драные слова из собственного сознания. Но они не уходили.

«… навеки… лице Свое…»

Ему очень хотелось снова ощутить руки Азирафеля. А он продолжал практически ничего не чувствовать. И это почему-то было… страшно. Так же страшно, как недавно было страшно, что его касаются. Кроули только сейчас понял, что тогда зачем-то напугался. Что в этом могло быть пугающего, господи?.. Господи.

«…отвратит навеки… и не коснется Она дланью…»

По лопаткам рассыпались мурашки. Маленькие и колючие-преколючие. Как звезды – не там, давно, когда они были близко, а потом. Когда они стали далеко. Сперва Свет погас и сделалось темно, а потом он увидел, как эту темноту протыкают точками непривычно далекие, совсем маленькие теперь звезды. И глупо подумал, что их тоже не увидит никогда больше.

«…и Она отвратит навеки лице Свое…»

Руки Азирафеля снова появились целиком как-то вдруг, следом за мурашками. И Кроули изумился. Ему казалось, тут не должно было быть ничьих рук. Ничего. Только темнота и такие неправильно крошечные звезды. Но Азирафель был здесь. Его руки были, так неожиданно сильно, что Кроули показалось, будто ему сейчас позвоночник вомнут в грудную клетку. Но так ангел тоже не стал бы, как не стал бы неприличное слово.

«…и не коснется Она дланью…»

Когда падаешь – никто не держит. Такое правило. Но Кроули сейчас, когда он чувствовал, что падает, держали. Вот прямо между лопаток, двумя руками. И что-то там мяли еще. И он никак не мог отделаться от чувства неправильности. Что так не должно быть. Что должно быть только темно. И звезды. А потом и они тоже погаснут. И будет очень больно.

– Больно, – хрипло выдохнул Кроули, потому что и впрямь стало. Горячей волной, от позвоночника по лопаткам, а оттуда – по невидимым сейчас крыльям, которые распахнулись в стороны от резкого, пронизывающего ощущения. А руки держали все равно. И все еще было странно. Зато страшно больше не было.


	4. Chapter 4

Азирафель видел перед собой крылья, совершенно ясно и безо всяких дополнительных усилий, будто Кроули их вдруг материализовал. Но, разумеется, ничего подобного не случилось: войди сейчас в комнату обычный человек, он ничего не заметил бы. Может, та славная девушка, пра-пра-пра-правнучка Агнессы Псих, могла бы, если бы постаралась… Но просто так они были видны лишь Азирафелю. Два больших, смолянисто-черных, красивых крыла, напряженно расставленных в стороны. Ангел мог их рассмотреть и мог до них дотронуться, только лишь он один… И он даже не успел этого толком осознать. Потому что Кроули стало больно. Наконец стало, должно было стать, прежде, чем станет лучше – но Азирафель не мог взирать на эту боль с тем отстраненным вниманием целителя, с которым взирал сотни лет на страдания человеческие, сопереживая, но сохраняя здравомыслие. Потому что… потому что не мог. Потому что это был Кроули. И потому что Азирафель прекрасно понимал, от чего ему больно и от чего распахнулись черные крылья, которых в материальном мире не было видно. Им тоже было больно. Именно им – и было больно.

В жизни ангела случались вещи, о которых он чаще всего старался не думать. Хотя вообще-то думать Азирафель очень любил и думал все время и обо всем на свете, а зачастую – не мог перестать, даже когда ему велели просто выполнять Небесные инструкции и следовать Божественному Плану. Он сразу зачем-то начинал размышлять, в чем именно заключается пресловутый План и верно ли он, а также его начальство, понимают суть инструкции. Именно размышления некогда привели к тому, что Азирафель дал пылающий меч людям, именно они привели его на авиабазу, где он немного помог людям предотвратить Апокалипсис. Но иногда случались вещи… события… когда Азирафель не мог ничего дать. И не мог ничего предотвратить. И ничего уже нельзя было изменить, потому что все уже случилось. Еще до начала времен – и навсегда.

Он никогда не думал и не предполагал, что случившееся будет таким… Он верил, что Она не только Справедлива, но и Всемилостива. И верил, что Небесное воинство сражается за правое дело. И все это не было неправдой: те, кто пошел войной на Господа, не делали доброго, а делали дурное, и остановить их было благом, и наказание, отмеренное Ею, было справедливым. Но дальше… дальше было слишком. И было страшно. И совсем не хорошо. «Что падает, то нужно еще толкнуть!» – глупая фраза из глупой книжки, написанной несчастным человеком, поссорившимся с Ней едва ли не сильнее, чем Падшие, сидела в мозгу, как заноза. Они падали – а их толкали. Тех, кто не хотел принимать наказание, тех, кто чересчур боялся, тех, кто и так уже был осужден и приговорен. «И кого вы не научите летать, того научите быстрее падать!» Этого не было в Плане, этого не было в инструкции, этого не было в приговоре, вынесенном Ею. Того, что нужно толкать тех, кто ошибся и оступился, кто уже был наказан. Толкать тех, кто падает, чтобы падать им было еще больнее. Азирафель знал, что так – намного больнее. И сердце его летело вниз вместе с каждым новым Падшим, каждый раз. И он ничего не мог им дать и ничего не мог предотвратить.

Чаще всего Азирафель старался об этом не думать, не вспоминать, не тревожить попусту терзание, которое невозможно утолить. И чаще всего – не мог, он был обречен размышлять обо всем, что видел, с самого своего сотворения. Такие глупые, нелепые попытки: не думай о демоне, когда видишь перед собой демона. Не думай о том, что он – самое упрямое существо, которое ты когда-либо встречал. Не думай о том, сколько раз толкали его… прежде чем он… нет, не согласился упасть, он никогда бы не согласился… иначе не был бы собой… Не думай о том, сколько раз толкали его, прежде чем он перестал сопротивляться. Прежде чем больше не смог противиться. Не думай о том, что значит его боль в физическом теле. О том, что у него болит на самом деле. Не думай. Невозможно. У Азирафеля никогда не выходило.

А теперь он смотрел на эту боль, вставшую перед его глазами под движениями его же рук. Кроули был самым упрямым, а еще – самым хрупким. Так что им пришлось побить его на мелкие осколки, прежде чем он перестал сопротивляться. И это было очень больно. Азирафель смотрел, широко открытыми глазами, на то, о чем столько веков старался не думать – и своим малодушием продолжал причинять боль. Столько боли! Слишком много боли… Ангел не хотел, чтобы ее становилось больше, никогда больше. Ее должно было стать меньше, он обязан был сделать так, чтобы ее стало хоть немного меньше. Он пока еще не знал, не представлял, как именно. Но сейчас, сейчас впервые за целую вечность – он мог дать и предотвратить мог тоже. Ради одного-единственного Падшего, который дорожил им, слабым малодушным ангелом, больше собственной жизни. И которым Азирафель дорожил ничуть не меньше. Который оказался лучше, в мириады раз лучше всего Небесного воинства вместе взятого. А они толкали его… Сколько раз?.. Как больно?..

Этому не могли научить на курсах массажа, этому вовсе никто не мог научить. Никто, кроме Нее, не знал, что тут можно поделать, а Она как всегда молчала. Все, что было у Азирафеля – старое, но очень дельное врачебное правило: лечи причину, а не симптом. И еще – крылья, смолянисто-черные, такие красивые, которые были сейчас видимы ему одному, которых мог коснуться только он. И Азирафель просто взял и положил руки на черные перья, потому что не мог поступить никак иначе. И ровно этого и хотел с самого начала, и, разумеется, не мог сказать Кроули ничего из этих своих мыслей, переживаний и побуждений. Тот сбежал бы и от намека! Ангел мог сказать только: «Давай я сделаю тебе массаж», – и надеяться, что демон согласится.


	5. Chapter 5

Так было больнее. Когда руки касались крыльев, было больнее, чем когда касались спины. Намного. Там, где спина – совсем не сильно. А здесь – очень. Хотя он знал, что бывает хуже… Больше. Но все равно дернулся. Махнул крыльями. Не двинулся с места. Руки удержали, руки держали крепко. Больно. И зачем-то опять страшно. Руки ангела на крыльях – страшно?.. Когда ангел касается – страшно?.. Совсем недавно было… Страшно, когда трогает ангел. Нет. Не так. Больно. Трудно думать. Не так. Когда касается он – хорошо. Когда держит – не страшно. А потом снова страшно. Больно. Когда. Трогает. Страшно. Что. Толкнет. Крылья дергаются. Он весь дергается. Чтобы не толкнули. А его держат. Страшно. И еще больнее. И все равно – бывает хуже. Когда ломают крылья – хуже. Когда упал – хуже. Больно. Руки не толкают. До сих пор. Держат. Зачем-то держат. Ему же нельзя! Ангелу – нельзя. Когда падают – нельзя держать. Такое правило. Держать – нельзя. Толкать – можно. Ломать тоже. Держать – нет. Ему нельзя! «Хватит!» – «Нет». Кажется, они говорят вслух. Язык человеческий. Не Тот. Но слова все равно будто звучат прямо в голове. И больно. Крылья взмывают вверх. Потом – резко падают вниз. Бешено бьются. Чтобы отпустил. Ему нельзя! Не нужно! «Пожалуйста, перестань!» – «Не могу». – «Тебе нельзя!» – «Можно, мой дорогой, сейчас можно». Больно. Страшно. В голове такая муть… кроваво-бурая муть. Связные мысли пробиваются через нее с трудом. Где-то там, за мутью, он уже знает, что ангел делает. Что?.. Больно. Крылья горят. Бывает хуже. Когда упал – горят куда хуже. Что. Ангел. Делает?.. Держит. И падает. Нельзя держать. Такое правило. Если держать – тоже падаешь. Он падает. Ангел держит. Значит, они падают вместе. Не тогда. Не всегда. Сейчас. Тогда нельзя – сейчас можно. Всегда – он падает один. Сейчас – они падают вместе. «Хватит!» – «Тише, все хорошо». – «Плохо! Тебе нельзя! Ты не выдержишь!» – «Я?..» Больно. Страшно. Не про себя. Страшно – не про себя. Про ангела. Пусть перестанет! Не нужно! Крылья дергаются. Еще. Снова. Больно. Он может долго дергаться. Он помнит. Очень долго. «Я. Не. Хочу. Чтобы. Ты. Выдерживал». – «Боюсь, это мне решать, мой дорогой». Больно. Крылья полощут, дергаются снова. А их держат. Гладят. Снова держат. Гладят еще. Больно. Горячо. Боль превращается в огонь. И от этого должно стать окончательно, нестерпимо больно. Но не становится. Руки держат. Гладят. Расправляют крылья. И почему-то больно меньше. Только горячо – сильнее. А больно – меньше. Руки гладят крылья. Те распахиваются в стороны на всю ширину. А потом складываются. И все. Совсем больно почему-то так и не наступает. Руки возвращаются на спину. Руки продолжают держать. Даже сейчас.


	6. Chapter 6

Люди редко задумываются над тем, насколько буквален смысл слова «сострадание»: со-страдание, совместное страдание, разделенное с тем, к чьей боли ты склонился с сочувствием. Если ты разделишь свою боль с кем-то еще, ее станет меньше – и тебе сделается легче, непременно. Лишь бы нашелся в мире тот, кто готов забрать себе часть твоей боли, пережить ее вместе с тобой. Слишком многие и слишком часто оказываются не готовы, и от этого так много страданий в мире. Поскольку никакого иного пути у сочувствия нет, иначе оно называлось бы каким-нибудь другим словом. Люди слишком часто об этом не помнят. Азирафель помнил об этом всегда и считал, что ангелу Господнему нельзя забывать эту истину ни на минуту. Впрочем, со всей очевидностью, его мнение далеко не все разделяли. Но ему сейчас не было ни малейшего дела до этих «всех», только лишь до одного, который перестал быть ангелом уже давно, бесконечно давно. И оттого, что он перестал им быть, ему стало очень больно. Настолько нестерпимо сильно, что вынести это одному – совершенно невозможно. 

Кроули никогда не сказал бы об этом вслух сам, никогда не стал бы говорить об этом с Азирафелем, даже спроси тот прямо. Закрылся бы, как он всегда делал, ощетинился колким сарказмом, которого ангел так долго и так малодушно боялся и не подходил ближе. Не прикасался, не обнимал, не лез в душу, не донимал чересчур разговорами, не настаивал – совершал великое множество глупостей, за которые ему сейчас было нестерпимо стыдно. Потому что пока Азирафель не делал, Кроули страдал и всегда, бесконечно, целую вечность падал – и всегда один. Теперь ангел со всей ясностью понимал, что его демон никогда бы не согласился, ни за что на свете не отдал бы сам даже каплю своего нечеловеческого страдания другому. И особенно не отдал бы Азирафелю. 

Из насильного причинения добра никогда за всю историю человечества не выходило ничего хорошего, но ангел и не стал бы насильно. Точнее, не смог бы. Поэтому он и не делал ничего такого, он просто держал, когда его демон начал падать, держал и не отпускал – и все, больше ничего. И даже когда тот начал отбиваться, не отпускал все равно. «Это похоже на спасение утопающего», – сказал себе Азирафель, и эти слова его успокоили. Если бы он был человеком и не мог просто взять и вытащить другого человека из воды Божьим чудом, отпустил бы он того, кто брыкается, плещет руками и ногами, требует срочно прекратить его спасать? Нет, разумеется, не отпустил бы. Вот и сейчас тоже – не отпустил.

Бедный, несчастный демон! Ему было так плохо, что он всерьез напугался, будто Азирафель может упасть вместе с ним. Но от сочувствия к тому, кто сломал ногу, твоя собственная нога не сломается. И от сострадания нельзя упасть, можно только возвыситься. Хотя ангел себя возвысившимся ни капли не ощущал, он до сих пор чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым перед своим демоном. За то, что не был с ним раньше, за то, что тот огромную, невероятно долгую часть вечности падал один. За то, что всю эту боль Кроули приходилось выносить самому. Потому что невыраженное сочувствие не имеет смысла, оно не утешает страждущих и не врачует ран. Оно, застоявшееся, перебродившее внутри, отравляет тебя самого, как медленный яд – потому что не стало чьим-то лекарством.

Кроули боялся, что Азирафелю будет слишком больно от сочувствия и он не выдержит этой боли. Но ангелу было куда хуже, куда больнее от несочувствия, смешанного с горечью многовековой вины. За то, что не приближался сам, за то, что не позволял приблизиться к себе, за каждое напоминание о Падении, которое сорвалось с его губ, когда ему хотелось сказать совсем другие слова. За то, что Азирафелю было страшно, ровно так же, как тем, кто толкал Падших вниз. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, почему они так поступали – они просто боялись. В точности как он сам боялся сделать шаг к тому, кого Небеса называли врагом. Тем, совсем глупым, еще глупее Азирафеля, ангелам было страшно, что сожаление о тех, кто падает, низвергнет их вниз следом. И они толкали. «Что падает, то нужно еще толкнуть!» Невероятно нелепая, странная мысль, что сострадание может сделать тебя демоном. Так глупо! 

Впрочем, сам Азирафель оказался немногим умнее. Терзал их с Кроули обоих столько времени, так бесконечно долго! Но он мог все исправить теперь, прекратить этот бесконечный кошмар. И держать, держать, держать своего демона, пока тот падает, не выпускать из рук. Разделить с ним все, от начала и до конца, чтобы ему было легче падать, чтобы ему не было так больно. И Азирафель не просто мог это выдержать – сострадания в нем за это время скопилось много больше, ему не хватало выхода, и оно рвалось наружу, прямо из груди, к тому, кому было предназначено. И когда крылья Кроули угомонились, улеглись вдоль тела и скрылись от глаз, когда Азирафель снова положил ладони ему на спину и ощутил, что боль проходит, когда он понял, что все кончилось и больше ничего дурного и страшного сейчас не случится – внутри будто разжалась туго напряженная пружина. Он опустился на колени и зарыдал, обхватив своего демона за плечи, обо всей той боли, которую раньше не утешил.


	7. Chapter 7

Кроули подскочил с кушетки мигом и только потом вспомнил, что у него вообще-то спина болит. И она, конечно, болела – как-то ошеломляюще несильно, несмотря на резкое движение. Боль горячо пульсировала под кожей, собираясь, кажется, только уменьшаться, а не усиливаться. И Кроули прекрасно знал, в чем причина. Точнее, в ком. В одном дурном ангеле, который сейчас рыдал, вцепившись ему в плечи так, будто Кроули собирался улететь прямо в окно и больше не вернуться. Он соскользнул с кушетки на пол, в одно сложное извилистое движение – и обнял Азирафеля. Тому сейчас явно было нужнее, чтобы его обнимали, чем Кроули. Ангел надсадно всхлипнул и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, продолжая бурно рыдать и орошая Кроули слезами. Они были горячие и мокрые, их было так странно чувствовать кожей…

– Эй, ангел, ну что ты! – попытался Кроули очень невнятно его утешить, неся какую-то бесподобную чушь, непонятно к чему. – Все в порядке, я в порядке. И с тобой! И никуда уже не денусь… Куда же я от тебя денусь! Ну, посмотри на меня! 

Азирафель поднял на него глаза, которые от слез сделались какого-то совершенно бесподобного цвета, светлого и прозрачного, как ясное небо ранней осенью. И ничего не ответил, смотрел просто. А Кроули принялся машинально вытирать ему мокрые щеки ладонью, спохватился, выругался, сотворил платок – и продолжил вытирать уже им. 

– Все в порядке! Все хорошо. Теперь-то! – продолжил Кроули молоть языком, только теперь наконец и сам начиная понимать, о чем говорит. – Я с тобой, ты со мной – и никто нам не запретит. Пусть только попробуют, я на них посмотрю… На то, что от них останется.

У него внутри разрасталось, похожее на огромный воздушный шар, облегчение. И вовсе не от того, что спина меньше болела. А от этого неожиданно яркого, одуряющего понимания, что они могут просто быть вместе и все. И нету ни единого правила и закона, которые могли бы им это запретить. И ангел плачет сейчас о том, что раньше так не было – с самого начала времен, еще до их начала. А Кроули пытается его утешить. И это все было каким-то странным образом правильно.

– Тебе нужно лежать, – неожиданно сообщил Азирафель. – Ляг, пожалуйста, обратно на кушетку. У тебя спина, тебе сейчас нужно лежать!

– Небесный идиот, – с нескрываемым умилением сказал Кроули, продолжая старательно вытирать ему слезы. – Не лягу, пока ты не успокоишься. И не объяснишь. Зачем, ангел?.. Какого дьявола тебе в голову взбрело?.. 

Кроули нахмурился, потому что думать об этом было куда больнее, чем болела у него сейчас спина. Совсем неприятно. Азирафель был Ее ангелом, лучшим из них, самым светлым – и не должен был ощущать ни крошки из того, что отмерено Кроули, никогда. Не должен был знать, как это бывает. Что чувствуешь, когда падаешь. Зачем он?.. Даже вот так… опосредованно. Зачем принимать на себя предназначенное лишь демону страдание?

– Просто я все равно это чувствую. И какой в нем тогда прок, если ты при этом – нет?.. – ответил Азирафель с какой-то изумительной простотой и легкостью, слегка качнув головой и улыбнувшись сквозь слезы. 

А у Кроули в горле встал огромный такой, колючий комок – и отказывался двигаться хоть куда-то, и ни слова сказать не давал. Просто чувствует… просто! Вот это все, Бог весть сколько времени – просто чувствует. Со-чувствует. Молча. Зачем-то сочувствует… ему, Кроули! Настоящий ангел Небесный. И дурной совершенно. Кроули закусил губу, а потом осторожно взял руки Азирафеля в свои и перевернул ладонями вверх. Выглядели они так, будто Ангел очень долго ехал на них вниз по неровной наклонной поверхности. В фигуральном смысле это, в общем-то, так и было.

– Ой! Я даже не заметил… – с искренним удивлением посмотрев на свои руки, изрек этот эфирный олух и уставился на Кроули, трогательно возведя брови домиком. А потом, будто спохватившись, протараторил: – Совершенно точно не хуже, чем твои ноги после той церкви. Я тебе, полагаю, за тот раз кое-что должен, до сих пор. И пройдет быстро.

Будто то, что Азирафель сейчас сделал, было хоть немного сопоставимо с пресловутой историей в церкви! Будто оно в принципе было сопоставимо хоть с чем-нибудь в этом мире! То, что только что сотворил для него его ангел. Это было нечто настолько большое и прекрасное, что дышать становилось больно – и в ответ внутри Кроули тоже возникало что-то такое, теплое и пронзительное, от которого горло сжимало еще сильнее. Да и плевать, все равно словами такого не скажешь… Не выразишь.   
Он судорожно сглотнул, неровно вздохнул – а потом наклонился и поцеловал ангела прямо в середину правой ладони. И под его губами руки принялись заживать, и это снова было правильно, так, как нужно. Он целовал их обе, везде, до самых кончиков пальцев, самые невозможные и невероятные во всей Вселенной – и такие настоящие, живые и теплые. Самозабвенно, целиком и полностью растворившись в ощущениях рук под своими губами, а потом поднял голову и наткнулся на взгляд Азирафеля, который смотрел на него совершенно завороженно, и его глаза лучились мягким чистым сиянием. И от этого стало окончательно пронзительно, так что Кроули показалось, что если он срочно хоть чем-нибудь не собьет душераздирающую надрывность момента, у него взорвется голова.

– Ангел, скажи честно: сеанс чего это был? – спросил он самым неторжественным тоном, на который был способен.

– Психоанализа, – вполголоса сказал Азирафель и тихо рассмеялся. А Кроули – следом за ним, потому что невозможно было не ответить. И ему показалось, что все уже окончательно прошло, схлынуло, успокоилось. Поэтому он спросил еще об одном, которое его до сих пор волновало:

– Слушай, а на что ты смотрел, когда на меня так самозабвенно таращился? – и это было чудовищной ошибкой, потому что Азирафель без малейшей запинки ответил:

– На звезды, – и снова за мгновение вышиб из Кроули дух. – И еще на туманность… она такая красивая! – добавил он и мечтательно улыбнулся. 

Кроули хотелось выпалить: быть такого не может! А потом еще: никогда. Быть такого не может никогда. Это было там, тогда, раньше. А здесь, теперь, у того, кто он есть, никаких звезд нет. Все сгорело. Он прежний – сгорел, еще до начала времен. И все, что осталось – чернота и адское пламя. Которым, таким вот, сострадать невыносимо тяжко, практически невозможно, но Азирафель как-то умудрился, и… Ангелу неоткуда было знать. Про звезды, и особенно про туманность. Неоткуда, он мог только увидеть. И теперь уже Кроули таращился на него, пытаясь понять, как у самого Азирафеля выходило так смотреть. И не мог представить, не мог вообразить. Уместить в голове. Но знал, что это было правдой. Это знание сидело в нем, как огромный гвоздь. Два огромных гвоздя – один в груди, другой в голове. И деваться никуда не собиралось.

– Люди дали ей поразительно дурацкое название, – наконец собравшись с силами, сказал Кроули и усмехнулся. Потому что, случись у них сейчас еще один пронзительный момент, он, наверное, умер бы в корчах, от душевных перегрузок. 

– А как ее назвал ты? – спросил Азирафель с самым наивнейшим, искреннейшим любопытством на свете. 

«Да что ж с тобой будешь делать!» – мысленно возмутился Кроули, уже понимая, что не поделаешь тут совершенно ничего. Он был категорически обречен на ангела, на все, что тот к нему чувствует, и на все, что тот в нем видит. И, кажется, ощущал себя от этого практически счастливым. Поэтому он наклонился к Азирафелю и тихо назвал ему на ухо имя. На Том языке, на котором не говорил бесконечно долго. Имя из одних гласных букв.


End file.
